


Project Annihilation

by Beastdragons232



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Halloween, Other, Science Fiction, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beastdragons232/pseuds/Beastdragons232
Summary: They've been here for 30 years, fighting in secret.  In 1999 the Allspark was destroyed.  Now, with plans to transform the Earth into a new Cybertron... Megatron seeks to renew its power, and with the Autobots out of way after a raid on the Ark, his plans can begin with multiple simultaneous raids on densely populated areas.  And with Optimus Prime missing or dead, how can Rodimus, Jazz and the others stop Megatron, even with a Decepticon's help?  Can it be done, will they save the Earth from Shockwave's invention, or will Project Annihilation succeed.?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new continuity based on IDW and TFP... This specific story is based on All Hail Megatron and the opener to TFP's 3rd season....

The Nemesis, 400 meters below the surface of the Atlantic Ocean…  
October 17, 2015  
2:44 PM

Megatron strolled the corridors of his Warship. Down into the bridge where he kept his most prized prisoner. The walls were purple and dimly lit by white light. As he made his way to the prison he passed several of his men. 

All of which stopped what they were doing and soulluted him. He mumbled to each of them. Something about getting back to preparing the ship. He reached his destination to be greeted by a teal colored seeker who raised his right arm to his head. 

“At ease Bitstream, how is my captive doing today?” Megatron asked the seeker who lowered his hand. 

“He seems to be meditating or something, trying to re establish a connection to the ancients once more,” Bitstream said, Megatron nodded his head. The silver mech then opened the cell door and walked inside and sat down on a chair across from the prisoner. 

“Megatron, are you here to taunt me more?” The Autobot said in a low voice, not opening his optics. Megatron gave out a small laugh. 

“Why no Optimus, I’m here to talk,” Megatron said. 

Optimus opened and optic and sighed. Closing both eyes for a moment before then glaring right into Megatron’s bright red optics. 

“And to what do I owe this pleasure?” Prime said. 

“Optimus, while Dia Atlas commands your forces on Cybertron I cannot lay claim to our home, now that you are in my-” Optimus cut him off. 

“I am the only Autobot you hold prisoner upon this world,” Optimus said, “And as long as Jazz is out there leading my forces, Earth cannot be yours.”

Megatron sighed, “Optimus, the Allpark’s been destroyed, and ever since we’ve been playing this same song in dance, the same song and dance I ended when I put you in this cell.”

Optimus didn’t respond. Megatron was wrong, just because he wasn’t in command that didn’t mean that Jazz wasn’t and until a formal surrender was made by either him or Jazz… the song and dance wasn’t over. 

But Megatron was right about one thing. The Allspark was gone, the same device that had been feeding energon into the planet didn’t exist any longer. Megatron had been finding ways to make artificial energon, the song, and Optimus stopped him and seized the energon. The dance. They’d been doing it since 1984. 

“Yes, Jazz does pose a problem, but not once that is hard to solve,” Megatron knew what Prime was thinking, “I came to tell you that, yes Earth will be the new head of my Empire.”

He then stood up and walked to the door which Bitstream opened and Megatron exited before giving Optimus one last word. 

“First you, then Earth, then Cybertron,” He said, “I conquer all.” The door shut and Optimus closed his optics once more trying to find a remote connection to the Matrix that may linger on in his spark. 

Outside the cell Megatron was greeted by Starscream who knelt down and bowed before his leader. 

“Lord Megatron, the fortress begins it’s construction. Scrapper and the Constructicons only require fresh material.” He reported, Megatron waived his right arm up and Starscream rose to his feet. 

“I’ll send to Combaticons to gather the required materials,” Megatron stated bluntly. Starscream bowed once more. 

“The Decepticons are indebted to you benevolence master,” Starscream crowed. 

“Stop preening Starscream, you might pull a rear stabilizer bowing down so much,” A red mech said behind him, Starsream stood straight and growled. He turned around and sneered at the mech, Knockout. 

“Knockout, as much as agree with your sentiments,” Megatron said, not looking at the sports car, “Starscream is you superior, it would behoove you to respect him.” 

Knockout placed a hand on his stomach and leaned forward slightly, “My apologies Lord Megatron,” He then turned back around and left the room. 

“And Starscream, I need you to hunt down any Autobots on the planet,” Megatron said, “After we apprehended their leader they;ve been doing a good job of hiding,” He then looked at the cell and at Optimus meditating. Starscream did the same with a smirk. 

“Draw them out, kill them all, Project Annihilation begins,”

Several Miles outside Las Cruces, NM  
October, 22, 2015  
11:17 PM

On the CanAm Highway a silver sports car drove alone on the unbusy international road south towards Las Cruces. The silver Nissan GTR with a black hood drove in silence on that cold Autumn night. 

In actuality it was the Autobot Bluestreak, lonely he switched through several channels on his radio. Opting to not listen to today's top hits. No offence intended to anyone that likes Jutsin Beiber, but that man had a lot to apologize to his fellow men. It was too late to say sorry. 

Then suddenly a signal broke though his commlink as he dialed looking for something to listen too. 

“Hello,” He said, for a moment there was silence, he almost turned off then the voice of Sideswipe came through his audio receptors. 

“Hey stranger, been a while,” Sideswipe responded on the radio. Blue chuckled a bit. And then veered off the road to follow a second signal. 

“It has been,” Bluestreak said, “How’s Venice?” 

“Lame, I get that my vehicle mode is Euro in design but it’s not like American don’t drive em,” Sideswipe complained. 

If Blue was in robot mode he would smile at the Lamborghini. He did wish he was at least on the same continent. The whole team split up after the Ark’s location was compromised. Sideswipe was the only one sent to a different continent. 

At least ship him to Canada. The guy was alone. 

“I think the ground bridge just picked a random spot,” Bluestreak said, all he got in response was static. 

“Sideswipe?” He asked. More static. 

“Blue, Blue I-” Sideswipe’s voice finally came through then more static. Blue stopped, then transformed. 

He pressed his finger to his ear and an antenna came out from his head crest to extend the signal’s reach. Still nothing. 

“Sideswipe!” He exclaimed, he then transformed and got back on the highway, now going north. To the next detour to the 40. He knew it would take a while, so he kicked it into high gear. Going at his alt modes full 196 MPH capacity. Nearly hitting everything in his way he had to get going west. 

He needed to get to Arizona, back to the Ark. 

“Sideswipe!” He tried to get a response again. Nothing. Just the same, agonizing static. He didn’t care if cons were still at the Ark, he needed the ground bridge. Deep down he knew, there’s no way to make it in time. 

“Sideswipe!” Still nothing, now panicking he hung a left and hit a semi truck. The truck rolled right over him. Crushing the rear of his alt mode. He yelped in pain. 

He got out from under the tractor trailer and converted to robot mode lying on the desert earth beside the highway as jet engines roared above him. 

Scrap he thought. He forgot, no signaling. What about Sideswipe? There was no way to help him now as a seeker then landed right on top of him. 

He was a large purple Decepticon, Hotlink. The seeker grinned at Bluestreak, who’s legs couldn’t move. Then Blue felt a deep pain in his chest. As Hotlink dug a sword into his spark chamber. 

Blue tried to scream but Hotlink covered his mouth. Lubricant leaked from Bluestreak’s eyes as he tried to cry. His blue optics then started to flicker, then Hotlink ripped the blade from his chest and a groundbridge opened beside him. 

The seeker then stood up and grabbed Bluestreak’s now limp arm and pulled him into the blue portal that closed after he walked through, with the Autobot drug through behind him. 

The Nemesis… Optimus’s cell. 

Megatron entered the cell with a smile. Optimus opened his eyes and rolled them. 

“What do I owe the visit today Megatron?” Optimus snarled. Megatron grinned and in walked Hotlink and Blitzwing, dragging in two Autobot corpses. Optimus’s optics widened. He jumped up and his knees buckled. He fell to them as the two Decepticons threw Sideswipe and Bluestreak at him. 

Lubricant fell from Prime’s eyes as Megatron and his cronies left him alone to cry. Optimus placed a hand on his mouth and the other on Sideswipe’s helm. A hole through the Autobot’s head. He then stared into Bluestreak’s black, lifeless eyes. Into the sea of despair that loomed in both young warriors dead forms. 

“I failed you,” Optimus cried softly, he then buried his face in the floor between the pair. Holding onto both of their hands. It was his job to protect his Autobots and he failed. So he cried. And then stared up at the ceiling. And he just screamed. 

Like all bloody hell was let loose. He screamed their names in agony and cried that he’d kill Megatron given the chance. 

The first Autobot casualties since Bulkhead, and Trailbreaker. Since the Ark’s crash. Or that he knew of. Because soon he saw Skywarp outside dragging in the limp form of a white and green mech. 

No, Wheeljack. No. No. No. 

The door opened and Wheeljack’s corpse was thrown into the room. On top of Optimus’s lap, Optimus then cradled the mechanic’s head and wept for his old friend. 

He failed them. 

Outside the cell Megatron and Starscream cackled away. As they walked up to the bridge. Behind them were Skywarp and Hotlink who discussed how they killed Wheeljack and Bluestreak respectively. 

Skywarp had found Wheeljack in a junkyard, repairing himself. He came up behind the Autobot, and ran him through. Simple, but effective. Blitzwing walked behind them, they would talk about his killing of Sideswipe. 

Where he simply made traced the signal and forced the Autobot into a short battle that ended with a tank shell in Sideswipe’s neural processor. They seekers didn’t care much to listen to Bitzwing’s story. 

Ever since he was rebuilt from a seeker body to his current triple changer form the seekers avoided him, except for Thundercraker who spoke to him out of pity. 

On the bridge Megatron stopped at Soundwave’s station getting the Nemesis’s engine’s firing. 

“Lord Megatron, the Nemesis is ready to attack a target of your choosing,” Soundwave reported. Megatron laughed under his breath with an oily grin. He then turned to all his troops assembled in the room. Minus the Combaticons and Constructicons. 

He then raised his arms to the air. 

“My Decepticons, the time for hiding and covering our tracks is over!” He shouted, “It’s time to let this world know who their overlords are, and overtake them!”

Starscream smiled and crossed his arms beside Megatron who stopped to let the SIC speak. 

“They do not have a singular government, but a committee of governments, who assembled in Europe!” Starscream said. 

“Soundwave set a course for Brussels, Starscream prepare the troops!” Megatron shouted, “It’s time to take our place as this world’s new gods!”

Brussels, Belgium  
October 24, 2015  
6:16 PM

“Maxine, get off of that car,” A young woman called out to her five year old daughter who was practically pressing her face into the side of a red Pontiac Solstice. The girl hadn’t seen very many cars living on an Airforce base in all. 

But the girl’s admiration of the sports car was ended when it drove forward quickly into the side of a market front. People screamed and ran away from the rogue car. One man ran towards it with a crowbar and jammed it into the window of the car. 

There was no one inside. No one to save. What the hell happened?

Before anyone could ask the car transformed into a 14 foot tall metal man with yellow detailing and a purple visor and mouthplate. 

Dead End. 

The Decepticon looked around at the human’s that surrounded him, some ran in fear. Others filmed him on their telephonic devices. Mixed bag, no one type of reaction. Intriguing, how were any of these human not scared of him. 

Didn’t matter as a nearby building’s windows exploded and started falling into the streets below. A brown Harrier jump jet flew out of the building followed by a black helicopter. The two airborn Decepticons, Blast Off and Vortex transformed into robot mode and crashed into the road under their feet. 

They then started opening fire on the downtown area. A fourth Decepticon entered as the other three started really unleashing hell. A black F22 jet flew in and transformed, as he fell to the ground he spun around, missiles flying off his body. 

Skywarp landed and started shooting the humans trying to escape. 

“Citizens of Belgium! Behold the might of only four Decepticon warriors!” A voice yelled coming from the Decepticon’s radios. Megatron’s voice. 

Moscow, Russia 

Simultaneously in the former Soviet Union a second group of four Decepticons wreaked havoc. 

Brawl plowed over the Russian tanks and smashed them under his treads. Saying that he picked an American tank as his alt mode for a reason. He rotated his turret towards a building and fired, civilians ran for cover. 

Some not fast enough. 

Soundwave also destroying buildings, declaring in several languages that he is an enforcer for the Destron Emperium, ruled by Megatron and that Earth is now their property. 

Using sonic attacks on buildings, crushing the people and objects inside as the buildings caved in. 

Thrust swooped down and dropped a cluster of bombs, as six Sukhoi Su-57 fighter planes followed the marron F-22 plane, trying to hit him as he barrel rolled and perryed away from the bullets and missiles. 

Back down on the surface a blue Silverado ran rampant, crushing cars trying to flee the scene. An armored truck stopped in front of him and out came more military with RPGs ready to fire. A laugh came from the Chevy and it transformed into Breakdown’s robot mode. 

Breakdown then converted his arms into hammers and started swinging at the humans and their puny weapons. Bullets ricochet off of his armor and missiles had no effect on the bruiser. 

Baltimore, Maryland, United States

A purple tank rolled over cars in the streets of downtown Baltimore and it converted into a one eyed robot mode. Shockwave then started blasting his arm cannon at anything and everything in sight. 

A second tank then transformed and Dropshot started firing missiles around the town. He laughed at the carnage and smiled at a news helicopter in the air as a second helicopter flew over it and transformed into robot mode. 

Vortex fell on the helicopter, snapping its rotor blades clean off, and then jumped back up and transformed back into copter mode as the news chopper crashed into a McDonald’s below.

Knockout raced on the freeway outside the city, ramming into cars, knocking them off the road into piles of cars and body’s. He cackled as he rammed a muscle car that looked like his least favorite Autobot. 

The yellow car flipped over and exploded when it hit the trailer of a tanker truck. 

The Voyager, Autobot Starship, Vanguard Class  
Saturn… 

“Sir, it looks like the invasion force has already reached the planet.” A black and white Autobot said to his commanding officer who sighed. 

The larger blue Autobot looked at the monitor. 

“Blaster, connect to the planets satellites, show me, has it started.” He commanded a smaller red bot with a yellow chestplate. 

Blaster connected the feed and gasped in horror. He brought it up on the main screen. And the commander lowered his head. 

“All this time following Shockwave’s ship,” He said, “I knew he’d get there first, but I didn’t anticipate the attack starting as soon as he got there.”

A small yellow Autobot looked up at the commander. 

“You were right,” The commander told him, “Bumblebee, set a course for Earth, Air Raid, full speed ahead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Cybertron, 56 years ago

“But sir, Megatron will take a liking to the planet!” Bumblebee pleaded Dia Atlas who shook his head. 

“Lieutenant, our forces are spread thin, Optimus had the best of the best with him on the Ark,” Atlas said, “I apprecieate the severity of this, and why Prime sent you back, but I cannot spare anyone for this suicide mission.”  
Bumblebee growled under his breath and rolled his optics. He then started following Atlas once more. 

“Sir, at least send a scout.” He begged. Atlas shook his head. 

“I can’t, Optimus is on his own,” He answered. It was final. Bumblebee was helpless to help his mentor. And there was nothing he could do about it. 

Bumblebee walked back to the main room of Metroplex and sat at a desk and started writing his report of the battle where Prime sent him back to Cybertron. 

Then a hand wrapped around his back wing and he turned around. It was Air Raid. 

“So the rumor is true?” Air Raid said patronizingly. Bumblebee shooed his hand away. Air Raid crossed his arms and leaned his back on the desk. 

“Yeah, I actually made it back to Cybertron,” Bee said. 

“What about Optimus?” Air Raid asked, “Are you going back to help him?” 

Bumblebee shook his head and gestured towards Atlas’s office. 

“No, the Supreme Commander won’t sanctan it.” Bumblebee groaned. Air Raid nodded. 

“Well, while you’re here, the Elite Guard could use a bot of your talents on Athena,” Air Raid said, walking away. 

Bumblebee watched him leave then went back to his report. This drags. 

The Nemesis, present day  
October, 29, 2015

Thundercracker stood guard outside Optimus’s cell. It’s not like Prime was going anywhere. Thundercracker just wanted to be near the Autobot leader. He requested to be here. He needed to be with Optimus. So alone on the ship, with the Autobot leader he stood outside the cell, null ray pulled off his arm as a rifle in his right hand. 

Optimus watched the seeker, it didn’t seem Thundercracker was watching for Autobots, but for Deceticons. Why else would he want to stand guard when there’s no other con on the ship? 

Optimus wanted to ask why Thundercracker begged to trade posts with Bitstream. He dared not ask the question in fear of being wrong. But deep down Prime knew he was right. 

He still held onto Sideswipe’s cold, dead hand. Then he let go and stood up. He walked to the door of the cell and sat there. 

Thundercracker turned his attention to Prime. 

“You know the cameras don’t pick up sound,” Optimus whispered. Thundercracker nodded. Afraid to speak up. He put his null ray back on his arm and turned his head. And spoke softly. 

“I thought Megatron had honor,” He said, “the other planets we’ve conquered we didn’t tear apart like this, just a simple, scare then diplomacy.” 

Optimus nodded, he knew the seeker was wrong. But also knew that this was the first world Thundercraker participated in the conquest of. He clearly was never briefed on what happened on Charr, or Athena. 

Megatron was ripping this planet apart to get to Prime. Thundercracker knew it. At least that’s what the seeker believed. 

“He said that we were only going to attack Belgium, where the UN assembled,” Thundercracker said, “So all the world’s countries would surrender peacefully.”

Optimus nodded. 

“I should have known it was a lie, Megatron knew I wouldn’t approve of the carnage,” Thundercracker said. “That’s why he wants me out of the way on the build site or up here.”

Build site? What were the Constructicons building?

“My brother, Skywarp, he’s blinded by a rage Megatron forces us to feel against a people that can’t ever hope to defend themselves against the likes of any Cybertronian.” Thundercracker choked. 

“Thundercracker, you know in your spark what right,” Optimus said, “And you know that Skywarp knows as well even if he refuses to see it.” 

“What do I do?” Thundercracker asked after several seconds of silence, “To, to make things right?”

“What your spark tells you,” Optimus answered, “That’s all anyone really can do.”

Nemesis, October 29, 2015  
2:52 AM

On the deck of the ship rain pitter pattered on the surface of the warship’s cold metal alloy as Decepticons flew off the runway and landed on them. Starscream walked the length of the bow with Skywarp and his recently returned to Earth sister Slipstream. 

The three seekers peered off the nose of the ship at the incoming city. 

New York. 

The Decepticons were ready to really make some noise. Starscream grinned as they approached the metropolis from the north. Right over Wakefield. Behind the Nemesis were two other Decepticon invasion ships. 

The Leviathan, and Harbinger. The three Decepticon ships housed hundreds of Decepticon warriors and Vehicon clone troopers. 

“Starscream, I don’t know why were aren’t guarding the fortress,” Skywarp said, Starscream nodded and grunted. 

“Skywarp, who said that Darkmount is far?” He said, smirking, They flew over the northern city and into Manhattan. Slipstream grinned at the tallest building she saw and Starscream beamed like an idiot. 

Skywarp, confused, raised his brows and opened his mouth to ask what his commanders were so happy about. Then, a loud thunderclap, or metal clang ringed in his audio receptors. He held his head in agony then looked up in the same direction as Scream and Stream. 

His mouth fell agape, and hung wide open in awe. He couldn’t believe his optics. Shockwave and Scrapper did it! 

Before him the Empire State building started to shift, morph and transform into a Cybertronian building. 

“The humans were stupid to use material made from the ruin of the ancient Decepticon ship, Tripticon,” Slipstream boasted, “Easy to manipulate and reconfigure under their nose.”

Starscream crossed his arms as Megatron walked up to them and gestured softly towards their new fortress. 

New pillars, and towers erected from the ground from under the city around it. The Empire State grew in height and those towers started to connect and surround the center spier. 

“Right under their noses,” Megatron snickered. 

Inside the ship Thundercracker watched the show with the Constructicons. Mixmaster cackled and rose an energon cube and toasted his fellow Decepticons. 

“Chew out you spark Grapple!” He ended the toast off with. The Contrusticons and Knockout all laughed, hunched over and raspy. 

Thundercracker sat silent. How many humans were in those buildings? He thought. Thousands? Millions? Younglings? How dishonorable. How disgusting his fellow Decepticons laughed at the carnage. 

The navy seeker stood up and walked to the runway. 

“Where are you going?” Knockout inquired in between snickers. Unable to keep a straight face while asking. 

Thundercracker stopped and turned on his heels. He glared at the Stunticon. 

“Out to hunt some Autobots,” He said mononymously, “We don’t want Jazz or Rodimus screwing this thing up right?” 

Meanwhile in  
Trenton, New Jersey

A red Corvette sped on the freeway north, at least 40 miles over the speed limit. The car was a dark crimson, with golden flames painted on the hood. It had a custom gold spoiler and it headlights shone an illuminous blue. 

“Ugh,” The car groaned, “Rodimus calling all Autobots, if anyone can hear me I’m headed to New York, passing through Trenton now!” 

Rodimus couldn’t drive any faster. His tires burned, ready to catch fire and flames spewed from his muffler as he pushed the limits of his alt mode. A Z06 can go fast don’t get him wrong. 

But for the infamous Hot Rod, there was no way it was fast enough. His engine strained as he tried to reach the city in time. 

He heard the rumble of a jet engine over his head. 

He didn’t have time for a Decepticon enforcer. After Sideswipe and Bluestreak’s signals both went dead he didn’t have much patience for the no contact rule Jazz forced him to back. 

Some second in command. 

Can’t give his own orders? Whatever, it didn’t matter now as he tried to get in contact with Jazz. He prayed to Primus that the cyber ninja was alive. 

The jet engine got closer as if it was lowering to the ground. Rodimus growled and jumped the wall, veering off the highway. He converted to robot mode and reached for his sword sheathed on his back. 

He pulled the red hilted blade from its scabbard. And readied himself for combat, but was surprised at the boy that this jet turned out to be. His optics widened and he lowered his broadsword. 

“You son of a bitch,” Rodimus said with a smirk. 

Philadelphia, Pennsylvania

A white Porsche 911 rode the highway out of the city, trying to avoid a yellow muscle car trailing him. 

This was Jazz. He was faster than the Camaro. By much. Or at least faster than the average one, this one was much swifter than any 1967 he encountered. It followed him out of the city, several yards behind him. 

“This is Jazz, Rodimus, I think a Con is trailing me!” He tried to contact Rodimus but the signal was jammed. Scrap! Jazz thought. 

It was fight or flight. He had to get to New York, he couldn’t let Hot Rod face Megatron alone. Let alone the whole Decepticon army. 

It was time to make a decision, on the highway that was to direct him to New York he turned the wrong direction and off the road. He transformed to robot mode and pulled a blaster from his hip. 

His eyes narrowed and a yellow visor fell over them. He clenched to a grimace on his face as the Camaro approached. 

Then, Jazz lowered his weapon. 

“Why I’ll be,” Jazz said, “What the hell dog!” 

Queens, New York

“Arcee to Rodimus, I’m already in the city, I can see the fortress from here!” A voice emerged from a pink and blue motorbike. Arcee growled and revved her engine. Smoke coming from her pipes as she spun her tires on the street. 

Her holo driver dissipated and she rocket towards Manhattan. 

“Arcee to anyone, I’m the closest to the fortress!” She called out on the comms, only to get a static, and painful ring in return. 

Next to her drove a blue SUV, with a radar dish atop its roof. Arcee knew what that thing really was. Who it was. Soundwave. 

The Hummer then rammed its side into Arcee, she transformed and fell down the stairs to the subway. 

In the station she rubbed her helm and groaned on her knees. Her vision was fuzzy and she heard the horn of a diesel locomotive coming. But not the kind in these tunnels. That should be in these tunnels. 

“And that’s why you’ll be the first of your friends to die on their way here!” A voice came from the same direction as the horn. 

Arcee’s jaw slacked open. You’re fraking kidding? She thought. Then the train, transformed into its own robot mode. And hunched over in the tunnel, back scraping against the roof was Astrotrain. He then started running, once he got to the station he stood up in full, ripping the ground up from underneath the streets. 

Arcee cleared the area and tried to flee, only to be stopped by Soundwave blasting her with a sonic wave from the Renaissance Blaster. She flew back and hit Astrotrain in the chest. He wrapped his large arms around her frail frame. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” He said. Overhead was the rumble of a jet engine as a red airplane transformed and landed in front of Arcee. 

The femme stood up and smiled oily at Arcee. 

“Shatter,” Arcee snarled. Shatter smirked and caressed Arcee’s cheek. 

“Been a while,” Shatter crowed, leaning in. Faces close to touching. Arcee tried to reel back, hitting onto Astrotrain’s chin. Shatter then, reacting to the rejection grabbed Arcee by the back of the head and pulled her close. 

“Listen bitch,” Shatter barked, “You’re dead.” Shatter walked back and transformed her right arm into a blade, Astrotrain was ready to let go of Arcee and let the femme con gut her. 

“Wait!” Arcee pleaded. Shatter smiled and turned around, “I want to have a word with Megatron.”

“You cannot,” Soundwave informed her. 

“I can direct him to where each Autobot was groundbridged to after you decimated the Ark,” Arcee said, “I’m the one who set the controls.” 

One month earlier  
The Ark, buried under Yuma, AZ  
September, 22, 2015  
1:44 PM

Red lights flashed as Red Alert tried to activate the ground bridge. Wheeljack sat next to him, holding onto Bulkhead’s cold hand as the green Autobot passed onto the Allspark. 

“Where’s Optimus?” Hot Shot yelled out, trying to barricade the door. Pressing on it with, well the dead body of Barricade. He groaned in pain as Red Alert worked. 

“Captured, he forced us in here,” Red answered. 

“So probably dead?” Sideswipe sighed. “Swell.” 

The Autobots desperately tried to heal their wounds to little avail. Trailbreaker had already bled out, his energon spilled all over the floor. That forcefield of his would come in hand right about now. 

Jazz sighed as he controlled the local setter on the groundbridge that way whenever the bridge turned on he could disperse the Autobots across the globe at random. Rodimus tried to object the order but fell to Jazz’s authority. 

Rodimus groaned as he tried to weld the door shut as Hot SHot pushed it closed. He didn’t care it he hand to weld himself to the door as a lock to keep it closed he was keeping it closed long enough for Red to get the job done. 

Then Red jumped up with a smile. 

“It’s online,” He shouted. Bluestreak and Arcee walked up to him. 

Jazz turned to the Autobots and stood in front of the bridge. 

“We all know the plan?” He asked. 

Rodimus sighed and him and Hot Shot ran over. 

“Yeah, split up and when you are ready you’ll call us to rendezvous at a crazy location,” Sideswipe said. Then the first location popped up and the groundbridge fired up. 

Sideswipe looked at the map on the screen and smirked. 

‘Going to Venice!” He shouted, he transformed to vehicle mode and raced through the portal, the next two finalized. Hot Shot and Cliffjumper drove through. Arcee was next. Then Bluestreak. Hoist and Wheeljack. Ironhide nodded to Jazz and he and Red Alert went through. 

“You’re next,” Jazz said to Rodimus. The marron speedster shook his head. 

“No, I’ll go last,” Rodimus, Jazz groaned. 

“There’s no time to try and be Prime,” He said. The door then started to give. A hole was punched through and there was Lugnut’s fist. Rodimus then shoved Jazz through the portal and set the last location. 

“Nowhere to hide Autobot!” Lugnut shouted as he and Boncrusher broke through. Rodimus growled. He picked up Optimus’s Ion Blaster that he was given not long before and aimed right for an exposed fuel line in the ship’s doc. He transformed and drove through the portal. 

He tried his damndest to outrace the explosion. He raced out of the portal on a beach he transformed and flipped over, facing the portal as energon, gas and parts of Decepticons flew out of the now closing portal. 

He sighed and fell on his back and laughed in a small voice. He then looked over at a nearby parking lot at a Corvette, his eyes turned green and he transformed. 

Now as the corvette. He drove off the beach, over the curb and onto the road, to head to Primus knows where.

**Author's Note:**

> Before the crashing of the Ark, Optimus sent Bumblebee back to Cybertron for reinforcements, but his ship was seemingly destroyed by the seeker, Dirge.


End file.
